wurmassistantfandomcom-20200213-history
Wurm Assistant Wiki
Welcome to the Wurm Assistant Wiki Wurm Assistant is a helpful program for Wurm Online MMORPG, for Windows operating systems. It is completely free. You are welcome to contribute, add new pages, edit articles and improve them! Check here for what needs doing on this Wiki. Features *Searching through Wurm Online game client logs *Timers for various in-game cooldowns *Calendar for seasonal harvests *Extra sounds for any in-game events *Granger to assist with horse breeding *(planned) Interactive server maps *(planned) Launching and managing 3-rd party tools and websites *(planned) Community-synced feeds such as server tweets or alliance messages Development and contributions You can contribute to Wurm Assistant in many ways. You can always help with testing and reporting bugs. If you are a programmer, you can also help with the code itself. Wurm Assistant is written in C# using .NET framework. It is completely open source and shared on GNU-GPL license terms. Please direct any dev-related questions to Aldur: aldurcraft@gmail.com Latest activity Program download If you have not been using Wurm Assistant before, visit the official Wurm Forums thread here Wurm Assistant blog: link Aldur's (Aldurcraft) general blog: link Aldur's Twitter: link WA 1.x quick links: autoupdating version: link to the publish page (install option, not launch) alternative download (not autoupdating): link to dropbox folder sources: link to github repository WA 2.x quick links: latest alpha builds: link to dropbox folder sources: link to github repository Changelog (WA 2.x only) 2.0.57.0 - Granger bugfixes: bred tooltips, age sorting, attempt to fix Genesis handler 2.0.56.0 - Granger: breeding not-in-mood is now back to 45 minutes instead of 24 hours 2.0.55.0 - A menu link to Contributions and Supporters page - A menu link to assistant blog 2.0.54.0 - Granger: temporary help window until wiki is up to date 2.0.53.0 - Granger: Bad trait exclude option bugfix 2.0.52.0 - Bugfix for 24-hour not in mood context menu option 2.0.51.0 - Doubleclick on horse opens comments editing window - Option to keep comparing low age horses, if the low age horse is the selected one 2.0.50.0 - Granger: more debugging window size issues 2.0.49.0 - Granger: debugging window size issues 2.0.48.0 - Granger: fixes for clearing/setting diseased/dead flags on smile-examine 2.0.47.0 - Granger: breed advisor can now ignore dead tags 2.0.46.0 - Granger: breed advisor can now ignore sold tags 2.0.45.0 - Granger: Genesis cast handling: horse update trait sanity check disabled for 1 hour after such cast - Granger: Best candidate highligh is now full-row - Added donation button 2.0.42.0 - And yet another WinXP fix 2.0.41.0 - Disabled import/export until it's implemented - Another bugfix for WinXP 2.0.40.0 - Bugfix for WinXP and saving horselist layout 2.0.39.0 - Granger 2.0 => http://blog.aldurcraft.com/WurmAssistant/post/Granger-The-Second1 2.0.38.0 - Popup duration option for meditation timer 2.0.37.0 - Bugfix for 0-duration timers 2.0.36.0 - Settings bugfix 2.0.35.0 - Duration of a timer can now be adjusted in its options 2.0.34.0 - Some code to prevent some common reasons for settings resets - Should settings reset happen regardless of above, old .xml file will be preserves so the file can be recovered/fixed 2.0.33.0 - Added button to mod calendar season lists - not-yet-working granger UI prototype 2.0.32.0 - Accidental build, but fully working 2.0.31.0 - Minor bugfixes - Button on main assistant window now opens entire log dir as opposed to single file 2.0.30.0 - Small tweak for potential bugs involving wurm log reading 2.0.29.0 - Timers should now correctly update themselves after server uptime changes between wurm sessions - Assistant log will now be saved in daily files (old files will be deleted if logs go above 64 MB) 2.0.28.0 - Added menu option to open Wurm Assistant Wiki 2.0.27.0 - Fixed a bug where clicking X on popup with "wait until clicked" timer setting would stop all future popups from showing 2.0.26.0 - Main window will no longer remember it's position due to issues with starting off-screen 2.0.25.0 - Readded the "(max)" text to prayer timer, when it hits daily limit - Added a timer option to make popup/sound happen, when cooldown is ready on assistant launch 2.0.23.0 - Fix for custom timers not triggering for past events 2.0.21.0 - Fix for crashing Timers window 2.0.20.0 - Timer main window remembers its size - Fixed bug with removing custom timers 2.0.19.0 - Turn Off button on timer settings window is now on the other side and has proper icon 2.0.18.0 - Timers are back and improved greatly: ^ MUCH better display ^ They will work seamlessly for players traveling between Freedom and Epic ^ It is now possible to add more custom timers ^ Popups can now be made persistent (stay visible until closed manually) ^ Some of the old bugs should be fixed - Fixed issues with displaying changelog.txt on updates - Assistant settings window added - Wizard can now be started again via options menu 2.0.17.0 - Changelog on new versions now appears if that option was chosen in wizard - Log Searcher can now detect and open links in default windows browser - Log Searcher will no longer rebuild itself after each update 2.0.15.0 - WinXP detection and layout adjustments 2.0.14.0 - SoundNotify is back and renamed Sound Triggers, - Sound Triggers also got some love: ^ better ui for alt support ^ moddable queue sound trigger list as an advanced option ^ added tooltips and changed some names to make it less confusing - Font in module configurator is now bigger - Season list for calendar is now moddable - Log output is now a bit more readable - Module configurator now shows correct module names 2.0.12.0 - Log Searcher is back (added some tooltips to clarify things) - Calendar is back (slightly improved, fixes for all know problems included) - added a little window to track error counts - Main UI: buttons to open log file and forum thread now work, disabled menu options that aren't yet implemented - Program will now work correctly if placed in directores that have whitespace in their names - Fixes for Win XP: pictures in wizard will now size properly, log searcher will handle low desktop resolution better - Fixed crash on disabling modules Category:Browse